


Nyssa al Ghul Imagines

by andromedaflynn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: A collection of Nyssa al Ghul imagines I have written over the years. Previously posted on tumblr under thefastarrow.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Nyssa coming to you when she has disbanded the League of Assassins in the hopes of you helping her assimilate to normal life

The movie sucked, of that much you were certain. Of course, having stopped paying attention some time ago you weren’t really sure what was happening any more, but a rom com really hadn’t been your wisest of decisions of late. But then, a small part of your mind spoke up, had any of your decisions been particularly smart lately?

A sigh escaped your lips as you thought about the events that had led to your being there, sitting curled up on your couch with a pizza and netflix instead of being out on the streets. But your luck had run out, and with one too many injuries getting the better of you you had picked the only viable option and left Team Arrow. A frown took it’s place on your lips as you thought back to only a few months ago when you had fought side-by-side with your allies, your friends.

You were still in contact with the group, but it had been something of a silent agreement on all your parts that the missions were not to be mentioned. Perhaps the team worried that if you knew what was happening you might try and help again, and perhaps that was right, all you knew was that your life now seemed to lack purpose, lack conviction.

Another sigh fell from your lips as you paused the ridiculous movie, intending to get yourself a drink. Making your way towards your kitchen you were more than somewhat surprised to see none other than Nyssa al Ghul leaning against your wall watching you. Thoughts ran through your mind, had she been hurt? Did she need help? Why had she come to you of all people? Certainly, you had always considered her a friend, but she wasn’t exactly one for social calls.

Your shock must have been more than evident on your face as Nyssa’s lips grew into a smile. “Y/N” she spoke softly, a gentle relief you had never noticed before in her voice.

“Nyssa” you reply, noticing she means you no harm, after all, if she did she would have caused it by now. A grin takes place on your lips as you go towards the assassin. “What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping you might help me” she spoke simply, but it seemed as though the words had difficulty leaving her lips. “I have disbanded the League…” she trailed off, her tone uncertain as her gaze fell to the ground.

“I- wow” surprise shook you. Of all the things you had thought she might be here to say, that was not one of them. Curiosity peaked as you thought through just why she would do something like that, and how she had reached a position where she was able to. But you kept your questions to yourself, at least for now. “So, what can I do for you?”

“I had hoped you might be able to assist me in… assimilating” she seemed so uncertain of herself that you couldn’t help the sympathetic smile that took over your face. “I have never, I do not… The League was my life.”

“Of course” you nod, cutting her off. It was clear that she did not really want to speak of it, but what she needed was equally clear. She needed someone to help her understand daily life, and you needed something to do. It seemed the perfect answer to both of your problems.

Moving into your kitchen you smile to yourself, yes, this could work out well for both of you. Pouring two glasses of wine you pass one to the former assassin with a joking wink. “Come on, normal one. We have a movie to watch!”

“You did not seem to be enjoying it yourself” Nyssa replied with a slight playful smirk gracing her lips.

“Yeah, well, now I have a reason to watch it” you grinned, taking her arm in yours as you lead her to the couch.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Throwing Nyssa a surprise party

“Happy birthday!” you cheer along with the small group you had gathered, jumping up from behind the couch you had crouched behind for some time as the lights to your apartment flicker on.

A shocked silence fills your ears as Nyssa stands perfectly still, confusion muddling with awe as the former assassin takes in the sight that surrounds her. From colourful banners streamers thrown haphazardly around the room, you had, with the help of Laurel, done your best to make the apartment as party friendly as possible; even if the number of attendees were small, you were determined to make this a night to remember.

“Y/N?” Nyssa calls out, her usual confidence failing her as, for the first time in your knowing her, she appears self conscious and uncertain.

Calmly making your way towards her, you gently wrap a reassuring arm around her, holding her close as you smile to the guests. “Well, I didn’t exactly know your actual birth date, but knowing you had never had a surprise party was enough cause to do this. So, happy birthday!” you cheer, coaxing a smile from the brunette’s lips as you continue to rub your thumb encouragingly against her forearm. “We even have presents” you whisper, causing her to laugh in disbelief. 


End file.
